a heros legacy
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: during the war percy lost everything


The war was over after months of fighting Kronos was finally defeated, but not without a cost. Lovers, friends and siblings separated from one another by death or by allegiance. Instead of victorious shouts and cheering, pained wails, screaming and sobbing echoed throughout all of Olympus.

Amidst the chaos were two heroes, demigods Annabeth Chase and Persephone Jackson sat in a hall Mourning the loss of a friend and lover.

….

"I love you" Those words ripped through Percy's mind as she was wrapped up in the arms of her best friend, Tears falling from sea green eyes in a never ending river as she cried with her friend.

"Percy" Whispered the blond horsley as she pulled away from her distraught friend trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but to her avail they just kept falling "We- we have to go, the Gods are waiting."

"No, Why did he have to die? He never deserved to die" The young Demi-goddess whimpered curling in on herself. "Now he'll will never know. "

Storm grey softened and the daughter of Athena wiped away some of her friends tears. "I know, we'll figure things out as they come alright, No matter what I'll stand behind you okay?"

After a moment or two Percy nodded and Annabeth pulled her up, supporting her as they walked into the throne room. All twelve thrones were occupied by their respective persons. The few demigods present were sitting beneath the thrones of their parents.

"Nice of you to finally join us" The booming voice of Zeus spoke sardonically as the two sat beneath the Athena and Poseidon thrones

"Brother" Hestia's voice carried from the hearth "You should not blame them for mourning. Some of those who fought for you, lost a great deal."

The throne room went silent, Gods and children thinking about those they lost, Only Poseidon noticed his daughter shaking like a leaf in storm.

"I will do as I please Hestia" Scolded the king of the Gods shattering the uncomfortable mournful silence, turning back to the demigods he gave his grand speech about the loyalty and strength the demigods displayed as well as the bravery presented and reluctantly thanked his brothers for their help.

One by one each demigod present stood before the 12 thrones and received their titles and praise for their great heroics until only Persephone was left, slowly uncurling herself she walked to the center before Zeus, The room was buzzing with curiosity at what the hero of olympus would receive.

"Persephone Jackson first daughter of Poseidon, " Zeus started " The council agrees that you will have one gift from the Gods."

"Any gift?"

The king god nodded "Within reason any request will be granted "

"Swear on it" Holding her head high eyes narrowed in determination and confidence strong in her voice "Swear on the river styx."

"What" Accosted Dionysus "You don't trust us!"

Percy shook her head and glanced at Hades "Someone once told me you should always get a solemn oath."

"I am at fault for that brother" Confessed the lord of the underworld blushing slightly.

Grumbling Zeus agreed and stated his oath on the river styx. "Now, You're request"

She paused for a second fighting back the urge to demand that they bring Luke back. Taking a deep breath she stated "From now on I want you to properly recognize all the children of all the Gods. No more undetermined children, they have to be claimed by the time they turn thirteen so that they can be brought to camp to learn how to survive."

"Now wait just a moment" interrupted Apollo "Thats a lot of kids."

"I don't care," she rebuked "None of this would have happened if you just claimed your children. Kronos wouldn't have been able to be resurrected, but instead you made them feel abandoned , unloved and they had a good reason for it" I lost him because of you she almost yelled. Percy was trembling holding back tears as she continued, recalling what Luke had told her "You gave them a reason to rebel, A reason to be swayed by pretty words and beautiful promises. Remember that."

A stillness was placed through out the throne room all staring in disbelief at the daughter of poseidon as she continued. "The minor gods and Lord Hades deserve a place as well as to be pardoned for past crimes like Calypso and the other peaceful titan-kind as well as have cabins at the camp for their children."

Zeus looked affronted at the fact that a teenage girl was calling them out. "Is that all Miss. Jackson?"

"Yes My lord" She told the god bowing slightly at the waist.

"You are asking a lot Percy" Poseidon spoke up.

"I know" was the simple answer.

"All in favour?" asked Hera for her husband who was still glaring at the girl before him, The demigods watched in amazement as all the gods raised their hands in agreement, some more hesitant than others. "Then it's agreed we hear by honor the request of Persephone Jackson, Savior of Olympus"

With that said a loud cheer rang through the throne room of the Gods. Music reverberated throughout the hall as demigods and Gods conversed with one another. A small smile graced Percy's lips but quickly fell, She didn't feel happy, it didn't feel right to be celebrating something that had such a high cost to end.

The sea god watched his daughter from his throne, something was off about her yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Go talk to her she could use her father right now" A voice to his left whispered, tearing his eyes away from his little girl, Poseidon saw Hestia standing beside him "Poor girl losing someone that close, especially in your arms it takes a toll on the soul. She's going to need her family and friends more now than ever."

Frowning at his sister's cryptic words he nodded and walked towards his daughter -shrinking down to the size as a regular human as he did so-. "Percy"

Startled sea green met ocean blue."Dad"

Smiling the God gestured to the balcony "Can we talk?"

Nodding the pair left the throne room unaware of the ebony and storm grey eyes following them as Poseidon lead her to the small garden belonging to Demetre "How are you holding up?" he questioned awkwardly sitting on the edge of a fountain.

Shaking her head Percy sat next to her father summoning a small ball of water, passing it between hands in a nervous gesture "Not good."

The sea God frowned as he got a good look at his daughter, She looked pale, green eyes dulled, shoulder length hair that was once in a braid was cut in some spots burned in others, but besides all that, she looked oddly healthy and shiny almost as if she was- "Your glowing" he stated.

Percy froze her ball of water slipping out of her control and landing in a puddle on her lap eyes automatically filling with tears. She didn't know what she should say,what are you talking about?, that's not funny, it was an accident, Ya so what?, why do you care about what i do with my life but all she could do was choke out was an apology.

Poseidon didn't know how to react. His little girl who just turned sixteen who had fought in a war that shpuld of never happened. Was carrying a life inside her when it should have been physically impossible. "Who's the father?"

Shaking her head vehemently Percy cried harder pressing a hand against her slightly extended abdomen. She couldn't tell him no matter what. He would think she was a traitor and a be disappointed and hate her. As if reading her mind Poseidon wrapped her in a hug.

"No matter what you do I will always love you, sure I'm a little mad that you endangered yourself and your child, maybe a little disappointed because you're so young but I will never hate you, You are my daughter and I will love you no matter what."

Harsh Sobs wracked her small frame sinking into the warmth her father provided as she whispered between sobs "Luke, Luke was the father."

And she was the one who held him as he died she must be hurting so badly right now" Poseidon was shocked as he finally understood Hestia's words, He looked down at his daughter barely audible words spoken between sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a mantra as he held her tightly.

"Shh it's going to be okay" the God told her rocking the weeping girl in his arms rubbing her back soothingly.

"No! It's not" The demigod protested "None of this should have happened, it was all just one big mistake"

The God chose to stay silent instead focusing on calming her down, after what seemed like hours -but was actually only minutes- Persephone's sobs died down and her breathing evening out only hitching every now and again.

"Percy?" Receiving no answer Poseidon looked down only to find his daughter passed out.

"It looks like she finally wore herself out" There stood Aphrodite looking stunning in all her regal glory. "Poor thing, I never meant for this to happen but the fates have always had interesting plans for our children."

"She has already gone through so much, To have someone you love die in your arms it's almost as if the fates are punishing her."

Walking over to the God and his daughter, Aphrodite sat on the fountain beside them brushing the hair away from the sleeping demigods face. "You should take her back to her mother, she's no doubt worried."

"That Sally would be, Thank you Aphrodite"

A smile graced the love Goddesses features. "You're welcome brother now I must definitely be getting back to the celebration a girl has an image to uphold." Winking she left the sea God.

Carefully picking up his daughter the God teleported down to his former lover's apartment, knocking lightly -with his foot- it didn't take long for the door to swing open revealing a frantic Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis.

"Perc- Poseidon!" looking at the small form in the God's arms Sally let him in.

Nodding in thanks Poseidon set Percy in her bed before turning to the dark haired women "I need to talk to you" he whispered.

Nodding Sally gestured to the living room. 'I'll be there in a minute."

Making sure he left the bedroom Sally removed her daughters armor and shoes before Paul spoke up "Is she alright?" Pulling the light blue comforter, kissing Percy's forehead Sally nodded closing the door behind her as she left to talk to the God in the living room.

"Sally"

"Poseidon," She greeted with a curt nod, "Thank you for bringing my daughter home to me."

"It's the least she deserves, she fought hard today" features darkened at the reminder of what his daughter went through today

"She wouldn't of had to fight at all if you Gods had just payed attention to your children" the brunette argued fiercely.

"Sally" Paul cautioned not wanting to make the sea god mad.

Poseidon held up his hand stopping the highschool teacher "No I deserve this."

"Damn rights you deserve this" Anger filled brown eyes "All those children died because of this! Do you have any shame, do you regret leading those children to die?"

Sally glared at immortal while Paul stared appalled at how his girlfriend berated the God. "Yes, I do"

"Good" Scolded the female before seating herself on the couch. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Poseidon was hesitant at broaching the subject but bluntly asked "Did you know that Persephone is pregnant?"

Exhaling sharply Sally nodded "Yes, I was the one to take her to the doctors"

"Then you know who the father-"

"Yes we know everything" Grieved his former lover "Persephone told us everything."

After a moment of silence Sally asked him, "He didn't make it did he?"

"No, Percy held him as he passed" Poseidon wearily looking so much like a mortal father worried over his child. "She's so young."

Paul came to sit beside his girlfriend putting a comforting arm around her shoulder glancing towards his stepdaughter's room. "It was a bad time for her when she found out. Percy didn't go to school for a week and locked herself in her room. She was barely eating probably didn't sleep either. It's like she shut down. We weren't sure how to help her. Then Nico and Annabeth stopped by saying that they were worried, They helped her somehow and brought Percy out of her shell. We're grateful those two could do what we couldn't "

The three adults sat in silence only broken by the clock striking the new hour. "I must be on my way, my brother will be upset with my rather abrupt absence" Producing a small box from his shirt pocket setting it onto the coffee table. "When Percy wakes up please give her this. And Sally for what its worth I really am sorry"

With that Poseidon disappeared leaving the two mortals to grieve for the young man their daughter lost. Unable to sit still the brunette women stood up "I better make some dinner, Percy will no doubt be hungry when she wakes up."

Paul nodded as Sally disappeared into the kitchen, looking at his stack of papers needed to be graded he sighed before picking them up, eyes only drifting to the small box for a moment before turning to continue marking.

A few hours later both Paul and Sally were seated on the couch staring blankly at the show playing on the TV thoughts a million miles away when a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the apartment, bolting up Sally ran -closely followed by Paul- to the only source the scream could come from. Her daughter's room.

Shoving the door open, the two Adults saw Persephone huddled in the corner of her bed panting, eyes wild while she gripped riptide tightly in her hands.

Percy's gaze settled on the two figures in the doorway and slowly recognition settled, grip on her sword loosened until it fell onto the bed. Green eyes glistened with unshed tears as Percy beheld her mother. "He's gone" her voice hardly louder than a breath.

The dam broke as Sally rushed for her daughter engulfing the broken girl into a hug rocking not saying anything only listening to the young girl lament her pain.

"I-i couldn't save him, this is all my fault if I was stronger than I would have been able to save him" she said through heart wrenching sobs "Why did this have to happen, why did Kronos have to choose him, why does it hurt so much! He was the enemy I shouldn't have loved the enemy. So why?"

Sally didn't have an answer for her daughter all she could do was hold on tighter. She knew life wasn't fair and that Percy had more than her fair share of bad luck in her short life time.

Paul couldn't bare to see the strong courageous girl he was proud to called his step daughter break down. It physically pained him to see the normally confident girl so broken. "Percy" he called softly walking towards the pair on the bed. He gently held her hand "I know you probably don't want to hear this now but nothing is your fault i know it's not fair that Luke died. Bad things happen that's just how life is, but with that bad comes the good as well. Take your pregnancy for instance he might be gone but you have something you both created with love to remember and do things right by. So don't let this get your down."

Picking riptide up and placing its cap on and leaving it on the bedside dresser Paul walked out shutting the door softly leaving Percy to think about what he said and Sally to help her. A little while later the two ladies came out of the bedroom. Sally whispered something into her daughter's ear before going into the kitchen while Percy hesitantly sat down on the couch beside the english teacher.

Almost hesitant the demigoddess spoke "Um Paul?"

Looking at the young girl beside him, he noticed her fingers twitching nervously "Yes Percy?"

"Thank you" And that was that. Sally came back in with a plate of food handing it to her daughter before settling in between her daughter and boyfriend, while finding Nemo played.

…

It was a rough couple of months for the demigoddess and her family but they got through it. Paul had proposed to Sally a month after the war and the two got married only six months later. It was a small wedding but it was beautiful Percy helped her mom get ready for her big day and walked her down the aisle. Unfortunately for the green eyed teen her water decided to break halfway through the reception party fortunately Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were there to help her keep calm and get to the hospital. A day and a half later with a broken arm Lots of screaming, swearing and threats, Feyre Castellan Jackson was born.

…...5 years later

"UNCLE NICO, UNCLE NICO" Shouted a little girl with blond curls and sea green eyes. "I made you a present"

The person in question smiled at the little girl as she sat down beside him placing a small crudly made flower crown of dandelions onto his head. "There now you're pretty" she declared giggling as her uncle pulled her down into a hug.

"Thank you Feyre, I shall wear it proudly" In turn the dark haired 19 year old made a shadow crown for the girl before telling her "Now go wreck some havoc Tesoro."

"You got it sir" Feyre saluted. Nico smiled as he watched his niece run around the park ever the hyperactive little 6 year-old girl. Not noticing someone walk up to where he was sitting.

"You look good there death breath." The son of Hades jumped looking beside him to see Percy Jackson standing there,smiling as she watched her daughter play with other children. "Thank you for watching her while I went to work Nico"

The demigod shrugged "I don't mind, I like watching her plus it gets me out of the house and out of helping father."

Percy laughed lightly punching his shoulder "Don't use your god-daughter as an excuse to get out of work"

Nico looked like he opened his mouth to say something when a loud "MOMMY!" cut him off. A blonde blur shot right past him and into the lady sitting next to him knocking her to the ground with a "Oof"

"Mommy, how was work did the turtles answer your question, what did the whales have to say? Is shelly okay. Oh, oh, oh! Did grandpa Poseidon come see you today!?"

Green eyes sparkled in amusement "Wow calm there baby. No I didn't get to see the turtles today the whales just complained about the temperature of the water, yes shelly is okay and no grandpa Poseidon did not come to see me. Looks like you and Nico had lots of fun today huh?"

Feyre nodded a big smile lightening up her face. "Are we gonna see Grandma and Grandpa Paul today?"

"Yes we are" confirmed the demigoddess

"Is uncle Nico coming with us?"

"Only if he want too"

The blond looked at her uncle "Pretty please uncle Nico"

Big green eyes stared pleadingly her uncle who with a defeated sigh gave in "As if I could deny the birthday girl. Now go get your jacket so we can leave."

Feyre squealed and launched herself at the son of Hades giving him a big hug before running to grab her jacket from the swing set. Percy laughed green eyes sparkling "You're whipped by a five year old"

Nico grumbled "shut it you"

When feyre came back with her jacket the three of them set out for Sally and Paul's house, Feyre holding her mom and uncle's hands while telling Percy all about her day.

Nico smiled as he watched the two girls, he was worried on how the other demigod was going to react to his suggestion. Before long the three were at Sally and Paul's house giving the door a quick knock before walking in Feyre calling loudly for her grandparents as she ran into the kitchen.

"Percy I need to talk to you later"

Nodding Percy followed her daughter. "Hi mom" she greeted as she was pulled into her mother's embrace "how was your day?"

The small brunette smiled "My day is going pretty good just finished my first draft for my next book." lightly smacking her daughter's arm as she scolded "You never told me Nico was coming good thing i made extra, Hello dear."

Sally pulled the demigod into a hug "Hello mama, it's good to see you again"

Percy enjoyed seeing Nico like this, After the war when Sally had found out that the son of Hades was sleeping on the streets, She offered him a place to stay, not wanting to upset his best friend's mom he begrudgingly agreed and slowly Nico came to think of her as his foster mother.

"How is work going dear? You're father treating you well right?" the small women demanded

The son of Hades nodded "Yes he is Mama I think he still remembers the last time you lectured him."

"Good"

"MOMMY, UNCLE NICO, GRANDMA COME ON, COME ON LETS EAT." a small voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Well as the birthday girl demands" chuckled Percy as they settled for dinner.

…..

"Hey perc." softly called Nico from the living room as Percy came back from tucking her daughter into bed.

"What's up Nick?" flopping bonelessly onto the couch beside her cousin resting her head on his shoulder.

Nico didn't know how to approach this. After all this was quite the sensitive topic for the older women and her daughter. "Do you think it would be a good idea for Feyre to meet Luke?"

Percy was conflicted, thoughts racing how would luke react, he didn't even know he had a daughter. Suddenly springing it on him wouldn't be a fair. But neither is Feyre not knowing him.

"I don't know." she breathed out. "I mean it's not fair to Feyre she deserves to meet her father but it probably won't be fair to luke either."

Nico was puzzled "How would it be unfair to luke? He gets to see you and his daughter if anything it would be a gift."

"But he's dead, he wont be able to raise her, watch her going to kindergarten, get her first crush and chaperone dances or to walk her down the isle. It would be like seeing a life that could have been his but isn't."

The two adults stewed in their own thoughts, until a small voice pitched "I wanna meet my daddy.

"Feyre" Scolded the daughter of the sea God "You should be in bed."

"I wanna meet daddy" repeated the young girl determined "I wanna tell him all about shellee and how me and Aunty Annabeth went to the museum thingy. And how me and katy are starting school this year. I wanna show him the pretty dress grandma got me. I wanna meet him."

Nico looked over to where Percy was sitting silently asking if he could do this for his goddaughter, when she nodded confirmation he smiled at the little girl hugging her teddy. "If that's what the princess wants."

…

"He's just in there Perce." Nico told the older demigod .

Persephone nodded before crouching down to be eye level with her daughter. "You stay here with Nico and I'll be right back okay?"

The five year old whined "But mom."

Percy shook her head, "Not this time Feyre. I want to speak to your father before he sees you."

That said the demigod kissed the little girls forehead and walked into the room.

All the air left her lungs as she saw him. Blonde hair, blue eyes a scar near his eye. "Luke." the words were barely audible but as soon as they passed her lips, the man was gripping her arms almost painfully as he kissed her.

Years worth of pain and want hit her immediately as she kissed him back with just as much desperation. Only when the need for air grew to great did they pull away from eachother.

Luke cupped her face leaning his forehead against hers, "Gods I've missed you." He confessed.

Percy gave a watery laugh, pulling away she told him, "Theres someone you need to meet."

Lukes smile fell, "You've met someone?"

Lightly punching him in arm the young women scowled, "If I had I wouldnt have kissed you."

Not wanting to leave the blond, Percy yelled "Nic get in here!"

Not even a minute later the doors opened letting the dark haired man in with a small blonde little girl clinging to his arm.

Stoping next to the two Feyre immediately latched onto her mom hiding her face in her leg.

Percy smiled and gently tugged the girl forward, "Why dont you introduce youself princess?"

Luke's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took in the five year old whi shyly kicked the ground infront of her. "Hi." was the short intro.

"Thats not your name." Feyre pouted, her mom was mean.

Looking at her father she told him. "I'm Feyre Castellan Jackson."


End file.
